


Kaboum: Les origines de Riu le Terrible

by EmeraudeGrimm007



Category: Kaboum de Tele-Quebec
Genre: Eau de Kaboum, F/M, Gen, Other, Relique, meteorite
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraudeGrimm007/pseuds/EmeraudeGrimm007
Summary: Déjà à sa naissance, Riu sent déjà qu'il ne fait pas partit de la famille des Krasmals et que son père ne veut rien savoir de lui. Mais, il fera tous son possible pour se faire accepter, afin de devenir le prochain Krashmal Suprême.  ̏





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [https://archiveofourown.org//les-origines-de-riu-le-terrible](/gifts?recipient=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2F%2Fles-origines-de-riu-le-terrible).



24 juin 1983...

\- Où suis-je ? Se demanda Riù. 

Tous étaient rendus blanc et clair, assez pour qu'il puisse ouvrir les paupières avec délicatesse, puisque ses yeux avaient beaucoup de difficultés à voir. Étais-ce enfin finis ? Ou bien alors, il était mort ? Mais au bout de quelques minutes, celui-ci constata avec joie qu'il était vivant et que ce dernier commençait à avancer

à travers un brouillard ternit, se trouvait la sortie. Puis en chemin, le Krashmal vis alors une personne un homme lui faire signe dˋapprocher.

\- Oui cˋest ça, viens vers moi, soufflait vaguement lˋétrange individu à la chevelure noir et qui était coiffé par des mèches mauve. Ce fut honnêtement que lorsque Riù parvins à pénétrer dans la nouvelle salle vraiment poussiéreux, qu'il pouvait vraiment voir le côté délirant de ce professeur Nécrophore qui tournait autour de celui-ci, afin de sˋassurer que rien ne lui manquait. Sur ce, celui-ci prit parole :

\- Bienvenue, bienvenue dans ce monde, chère Krashmal, répondit-il après lˋavoir vérifié sérieusement de la tête jusqu'au pied. Je suis désenchanté de faire votre rencontre.

\- Moi aussi, répondit Riù, incertain. En se frottant délicieusement les mains, le scientifique ricanait. Ensuite, il se vira de bord et ajouta :

\- Altesse Kiara ! Venez me rejoindre, pour que vous puissiez rencontrer votre fils ! Soudain, Riù entendit des claquements de talons qui résonnèrent haut et fort, tout en se rapprochant des deux méchants, où Nécrophore demeurait toujours aussi enivré par la présence de la femme qui se présenta enfin devant eux.

\- Et bien, et bien, ricana pour commencer la Krashmal en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle avait un sourire glacial et remarquable que le clone trouvait si radieux sur celle qui était en faite sa mère. Enchanté, fils. Que les esprits du mal te protègent et liguent vers un avenir glorieux et purement diabolique. Bien impressionné, Riù trouvait que sa mère était parfaite et bien vêtue par une coiffe de parures de plumes et dˋun style victorien lugubre. Tandis que les deux Krashmals sˋobservèrent, le professeur Nécrophore vint interrompre ce moment, tout en toussotant bruyamment pour ajouter :

\- Je suis très ravi que vous soyez comblés par votre fils, ô Kiara. Et, pour encourager le tous, les résultats de mes analyses on indiqués que votre clone à vous et à celui de Beurk, nˋa aucun problème de santé. Il a entièrement tous sur lui pour honorer notre puissante famille Krashmal ! 

\- Parfait, ricanait Kiara. C'est exactement ça que je voulais entendre.

\- Sur ceci, il faudrait qu'on parle en privé, vous et moi à propos de ce qui me reviens en retour. Pas vrai, ma chère et dévoué Vipéria ? Comme vous lˋaviez promit ?

\- Oh que si professeur, sˋélança à voix haute la grande méchante. Dˋun regard, Riù pouvait détecter un mensonge dans le regard de sa mère qui avait à la même instant, les doigts croisés derrière son dos. Allons discuter comme de vrai Krashmal dans votre bureau, mon ami.

\- Alors, hâtons-nous. Prestement, ils quittèrent aussitôt les lieux vers un passage secret de la bibliothèque remplies dˋinstruments de tortures qui sˋouvrirent dès leurs présences. Enfin seul, Riù en profita pour en savoir plus sur lˋendroit où qu'il était, en fouillant curieusement dans les affaires encombrantes du professeur Nécrophore. Il y avait dˋinnombrables de documents qui concernait des dizaines dˋinventions Krashmals et un peu de potions. Soudain, son regard refléta alors un géant miroir rectangulaire debout au mur, dont lˋindividu se mit à sursauter sur place lorsqu'il se vit son portrait.

Tout dˋabord, Riù, selon les données avait 17 ans. Mais, cela nˋétait qu'un simple début, puisqu'il portait son regard sur ses cheveux noir qui étaient bien coiffés, faisant penser a des cornes. Ses yeux tant qu'à eux, avaient une délicieuse couleur bruns noisettes et, ses paupières étaient cerclés par du vert-pâle métallique, exactement de ceux de sa mère. Et finalement, son habit excentrique, lui valait comme un gant à partir de sa veste rouge et noir en queue de pie, brodés en peau de serpent, tandis que ses pantalons, étaient faites en une autre peau de lézard. Ses vêtements étaient dˋune extrême élégance funèbre et Riù était juste enchanté de remarquer qu'il était si viril, face à son apparence séduisant. Tous à coup, une masse noir très élevé commençait à matérialiser dans le miroir, où Riù se mit lentement à reculer de cette forme monstrueuse qui échappait des grognements à en faire frissonner les cheveux de la tête. Que se trouvait devant Riù ? Une chose était sûr, cˋest que cette forme, ce monstre, allait rentrer dans lˋunivers du Krashmal...


	2. Chapitre 2: Vers une rencontres inattendue

Soudain, une main remplies par de puissantes griffes monstrueuses, parvinrent à sortir de la source menaçante du miroir, en prolongeant par ensuite le reste de son corps qui apparut devant Riù. Cˋétait bel et bien une jeune fille qui se trouvait devant lui, où lˋétrangère avait un style classiquement gothique. Son teint avait un teint aussi blanc quˋun fantôme, tandis que ses yeux flambèrent sous une couleur divinement jaune, comme le soleil. Les cheveux de celle-ci, rayonnèrent dans un parfait éclat rougeoyant.

Aussitôt, elle se mit alors à afficher un sourire, dont Riù remarqua subitement les dents limées de lˋétrangère, à lequel que ses traits faciaux se déformaient à cause de son sourire.

\- Bien le bonjour à toi, cousin, répondit-elle. Je suis ravie que tu sois des nôtres.

\- Pareillement, déclarait Riu. J'ai hâte qu'on puisse accomplir des mission ensemble et qu'on teste nos pouvoirs. 

\- Si tu es le fils de Beurk, j'imagine déjà qu'ils seront très dangereux contre les Karmadors. Mes dons que je possèdent, peuvent garantir un désastre total. La preuve, mes pouvoirs ont été si catastrophique, qu'on a décider de m'enfermer. Heureusement, Beurk mˋa retrouvé, alors que je mˋenfuisais de la P.J.K. (Protection Jeunesse pour Krashmals) Voyant le danger, il a décidé que je sois désormais sous sa protection, plutôt que de mon vrai père. 

D'accord, intéressant, fit Riu, ennuyé. Tu tˋappelles comment, chère cousine ?

\- Je me nomme Bansheesa. Et toi, as-tu un nom ?

\- Pas encore, annonçait le jeune homme.

Et puis soudainement, le professeur Nécrophore, Kiara et un autre Krashmal, firent leurs apparitions dans la grande salle.

\- Nous revoilà, chanta la perfide souveraine qui alla immédiatement serrer la jeune Krashmale dans ses bras. Durant ce temps, le nouveau individu malfaisant qui avait rejoins les autres Krashmals, paraissait définitivement très mystérieux pour Riù qui lˋobservait.

Il était enveloppé par un grand manteau noir capuchonné et, son visage était caché par un masque dˋune couleur or, orné par des rubis rouge sangs. Tranquillement, il tournoya comme une proie autour de Riù.

\- Viak Guedillux, interpella à voix haute la mère de Riù. Je vous présente officiellement le fils de Beurk. Fascinant, nˋest-ce pas ?

\- Je suis très désenchanté de faire votre rencontre, déclarait poliment Riù qui inclina la tête. Cˋest alors que Viak ajouta :

\- Il me parait petit, pour le fils du Krashmal Suprême. Je suppose que vous l'imaginez déjà monter sur le trône, alors que vous ne savez guère a quoi vous attendre, ajouta sournoisement l'homme. Je ne crois pas que Beurk va ce plaire de le voir sous cette apparence qui ne le ressemble pas.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par là, Viak ? Demanda gravement le professeur Nécrophore. Notre Seigneur va bien l'adorer. Il faut toujours que vous ajoutiez un commentaire déplaisant, Viak. Nous pouvons bien en dire sur vous aussi !

\- Ne vous gênez surtout pas. Faite sortir le méchant, riait dans un grognement le malfaiteur capuchonné. Mon cher complice, débutait Viak à Nécrophore. Selon ce que notre seigneur a mentionné, il a clairement annoncé de lui cloner un fils qui le ressemble ! Non a un maigrichon. Pourtant, les renseignements étaient très bien indiqués sur les dossiers que notre maître vous a confiés, professeur.

Une horrible inquiétude ce lisait littéralement au visage du scientifique. Cˋétait de même pour Riù ! Sa faisait déjà longtemps que celui-ci était parmi ce monde-ci et, voila qu'il apprenait quˋil devait ressembler à son père. Sur ce Nécrophore se rua vers les étagères qui débordaient dˋoutils et de documents indéchiffrables, afin de tenter de trouver les informations que Beurk lui avait donné.

\- Vous devriez avoir honte de dire ceci, sˋécria fâcheusement Kiara à Viak. Mon mari va quand même accepter son fils tel qu'il est, malgré que ce nˋest pas un dragon qui est sortit de la machine à clone ! Je vous mets tout mon fric sous le nez, que le Krashmal Suprême va adorer son fils et, qu'il sera le préféré de notre famille !

\- Si vous le dites. Mais, je préfère vous avertir, car moi qui suis le bras droit de Beurk, connais mieux ses horribles châtiments qu'il réserve lorsque quelque chose ne lui plait point. Quand il verra que son clone ne lui ressemble pas, Beurk sera forcé de vous jeter aux requins. Soudain, dans une observation qui regorgeait plusieurs envies meurtrières envers le Krashmal masqué. Entre ses dents, Kiara lui dit :

\- Taisez-vous, pauvre fou ! C'est vous qui allez finir par être torturer. De toute façon, je ne crois pas que vous ayez faites œuvres spectaculaires à lˋheure qui est là. 

\- Pardon ? Ricanait Viak. Si je serais vous, je crois bien que je me tairais pour le meilleur ! Remerciez moi dˋavoir été le seul inventeur à créer la machine à clone, car sans moi, croyez moi que vous auriez détesté ça de tomber accidentellement enceinte... surtout pour une Krashmal. Une Krashmale qui est enceinte, cˋest tout à fait répugnant !

\- Voulez vous bien vous taire ! Clamait brusquement Nécrophore qui déposât les pieds au sol, où qu'un paquet de feuilles ce trouvaient dans ses mains. Son regard ce mit à lancer des éclairs, sˋensuivit par une expression irascible sur Viak. Cˋest ainsi que le savant fou poursuivit :

\- Vous avez malheureusement raison, Guedilleux, dit-il en jetant les dossiers sur la table qui se trouvait en face de lˋhomme, couvert de noir. Beurk, ma véritablement offert ces informations, il y a deux jours de cela, dont nous avions discutés à propos de son clone. Et bien, mesdames et messieurs, je peux vous dires que nous sommes tous officiellement foutues.

\- On peut lui prétendre que je sois un dragon, lançait soudainement Riù. Si on lui raconte un p'tit mensonge, nous ne serons pas foutues devant le Krashmal Suprême. 

\- Pas bête comme idée, fils, s'élança la mère de Riù. Eh bien, nous avons réglés un gros problème, chers complices. Je pense que lors des festivités au manoir du professeur Léthifière, nous allons attendre à ce que Beurk apprise sa surprise. Nos cœurs sombres ne cesseront de battre, pas vous ?

\- Il battra plus fort, une fois que je connaîtrais le malheureux sort de votre fils, dame Kiara, mentionna scrupuleusement Viak qui se rendit jusqu'à la sortit. Peut-être que les requins pourraient avoir un gros festin qui les attendent à minuit, en dépit de la rage du dragon. Sous un ricanement sardonique, cˋest ainsi que le mystérieux malfaiteur quittait les lieux.

\- Quel personnage perplexe, rugit sérieusement Nécrophore. Un bon conseil : Évitez de trop lui parler. 

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, rassura Kiara. A présent, vous feriez mieux de préparer la voiture pour se rendre à lˋassemblé cérémonial, professeur, conseilla radieusement Kiara. Puis, lorsque le savant fou partit dehors pour préparer le tous, cˋest alors que celle-ci se retourna vers son fils pour le répondre :

\- Tiens-toi prêt, fils. Ce soir, nos chants réveillerons les esprits maléfiques Krashmals.

Durant des heures, le corbillard du professeur Nécrophore roulait sous un ciel assombrissant de la nuit, ou la pleine lune avait une lueur fantomatique. Finalement, ils arrivèrent en face du gigantesque manoir obscur du professeur Léthifière, situé sur une falaise à Saint-Élie-De-Caxton. Mettant les pieds au sol, les Krashmals suivirent le scientifique vers les deux géantes portes de bronze du manoir, où aussitôt, celui-ci ce mit à frapper trois gros coups à lˋheurtoir des portes. Peu de temps après, les portes sˋouvrirent sous un grincement pesant, dont soudain, un vieillard affreusement défiguré au visage et, aux formes monstrueuses apparurent à leurs portées.

\- Bien le bonjour, nasillait le vieillard, vêtu dˋune redingote-baroque en velours. Mesdames, Messieurs, cela me fait honneur de vous voir présent chez moi.

\- Jˋespère que nous ne sommes pas en retard ? Sˋenquit la grande souveraine.

\- Pas du tout, déclarait le vieux Krashmal qui lui souriait à partir de son sourire le plus répugnant qui soit. Vous arrivez justement à lˋheure exacte pour les spectaculaires festivités, où qu'on vous attendait avec la venue de votre fils. Mais entrez donc, mes chères.

À cet instant, ils rentrèrent ensembles à lˋintérieur de la vaste demeure pour parcourir le long couloir avec Léthifière qui avança dans un marcher tituber, causé par son dos atrocement bossu. Au moment même où qu'ils longèrent le passage, les personnes pouvaient apercevoir des décors à en couper le souffle qui se retrouvait peinturés aux murs.

En dessous dˋeux, se trouvait un plancher en verre qui les protégeait du vide, assombrit par le noir. Sur ce, le vieux enseignant fit demi-tour vers eux, dont plus précisément, il commença à jeter un regard directe et perçant sur Riù.

\- Cˋest lui, le clone de notre Krashmal Suprême ?

Tous à coup, Léthifière ce mit à partager un regard hagard en direction de la souveraine qui elle, ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Sur ces entrefaites, la dame riposta :

\- Et bien professeur, allez vous nous laissez entrez ? Gare à ma terrible colère !

\- Oh ! Veuillez me pardonnez, grande maîtresse suprême ! Sˋexclamait éperdument le vieillard, mort de honte et qui appuie prestement ses mains sur les poignets des portes. À présent, que la fête commence ! Celui-ci ouvrit les portes sous un coup sans détour, où alors, des multiples expressions fantastiques ce mirent à les emballez, face à lˋimmense salle de danse qui étaient emplies par des centaines de Krashmals. Commençant à avancer, tel une ombre menaçante qui obscurcissait les lieux avec les autres membres de sa famille, Riù était époustouflé.

En parcourant, les lueurs verdâtres de la brume sˋéchappèrent de tout parts. Mais, le plus surprenant, fut la musique rythmique joué par un orgue qui soufflèrent des hautes notes cyniquement entraînante. Les tuyaux de lˋinstrument à grand vent, fusait des dizaines de lumières rouge, bleu, noir et violets qui ce manifestaient au plafond, créant des images.

Riù se dirigea en direction du gros banquet qui était situé au milieu de la grande salle. En sˋapprochant, le jeune homme vis des plats qui étaient composés de viandes pourries, de pains en décompositions, avec des asticots déjà cuits. Sur une autre table, était servit une cuve de vin, où que le jeune homme pouvait voir Nécrophore qui se servait un grand verre, tandis que son autre main, se trouva un sandwich avec des taches de moisissures qui décoraient les pains.

Faisant le tour du succulent repas qui régnait une douce odeur, celui-ci vit soudainement plusieurs petits délices déposés sur un plat en pierre, où qu'une petite étiquette y était accroché. Piquant sa curiosité, Riù se pencha vers lˋinscription pour lire :

« Goutez à nos délicieux mornifles aux vinaigres. Votre vie changera à jamais »

Intéressé, il prit distinctement un morceau qui avait une forme légèrement ronde et, en lˋengouffra dans sa bouche. Soudain, son cœur ce mit à battre à la chamade, lorsque la bouché ce trouvait en lui, dont il prit le temps pour découvrir sa saveur exquise. Le gout était âcrement épicé et dˋune douceur sirupeux, à lequel qu'un liquide sˋen échappait bien paisiblement et, qui donna une sensation voluptueux.

Brièvement attiré par ce délicieux hors dˋœuvres, le jeune homme en profita alors dˋen manger dˋautres, tel un gros porc et sans prêter aucune importance au chef cuisinier qui le fixait de ces plus gros yeux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Riù distingua alors lˋarriver de Viak qui venue vers lui. Sur ceci le jeune homme détourna le regard en direction de sa mère qui ce trouvait au loin, assit dans un majestueux trône.

\- Excellente soirée, nˋest-ce pas ? Continuant à lˋignorer, Riu sentit une main ganté qui lui toucha lˋépaule, dont le Krashmal se vira.

\- Que me voulez-vous ? Demanda le jeune homme.

\- Du calme, très cher camarade, rassura tendrement lˋhomme en noir. Je veux tous simplement qu'on parle tous les deux dˋaffaires importantes.

Tous à coup, celui-ci entraîna l'adolescent hors du buffet pour qu'il puisse marcher dans la grande salle. Encore là, le fils de Kiara pouvait percevoir Nécrophore qui dévisageait sérieusement lˋautre Krashmal à ses cotés.

\- Alors, que me voulez-vous ? Lançait Riù sur un ton brut. Cˋest ainsi que Viak prit parole :

\- Tous dˋabord, je voudrais mˋexcuser pour tantôt. Je le reconnais que j'ai exagérer pour oser vous avoir en insulté et jugé. Sachez que je traverse une période difficile à lequel qu'il faut que je planifie plusieurs plans pour mes... quelques raisons personnelles. Tout ça commence a me détruire intérieurement, vous n'avez pas idée. Je nˋest pas envie qu'on sois des ennemis, mais bien des bons complices qui peuvent ce comprendre. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Pourrait-on oublier ce qui sˋest passé dans le labo et repartir à zéro ?

\- Et bien, réfléchissait Riù durant un instant. Une partie de lui ce trouvait à être entièrement compréhensible envers lˋhomme en manteau noir, tandis qu'un autre coté de lui, ne voulait rien savoir de sa vie misérable qu'il était en train de traverser.

Toutefois, voyant les festivités, celui-ci décida de faire un effort. Il se montra indulgent envers son nouveau complice.

\- Je crois que sa serait une bonne idée, annonçait-il. De toute façon, vous êtes proche de mon père, en tant que son principal assistant. Donc, il faudra faire du mieux, puisque lorsque je deviendrai le futur maître suprême, vous allez devenir mon associé, vrai ?

\- Oui, cˋest sûr, répondit Viak, incertain. Sur ceci, le savant fou ce dirigea à leur portés, en applaudissant des mains pour les félicités. Cˋétait surement parce qu'il avait entendu la conversation.

\- Mais bravo, déclarait Nécrophore en positionnant ses mains derrière son dos. Je dois dire que vous avez fait preuve de bravoure envers le fils de Beurk. Oh, vous avez vu l'heure ? Il sera bientôt minuit, ce qui veut dire que notre seigneur va arriver dˋune minute à lˋautre.

\- Espérons seulement que rien de grave ne va mˋarriver, balbutiait Riù en rongeant ses ongles. Vous,professeur Nécrophore qui êtes plus brillant que les autres, croyez vous que Beurk va me laisser une chance ?

\- Il y a soixante-dix pour cent de chance qu'il vous tranche la tête, selon son degré hargneux. Donc, si je serais vous, jˋen profiterais pour vivre mes derniers moments, railla Nécrophore sur un ton moqueur.

\- Merci de mˋencourager, maugréait agressivement le jeune homme, tandis que le scientifique riait très fort, avant de pouvoir ce taire.

Et puis, dans une rafale soudaine, toutes les trompes ce mirent à sonner, puisque minuit venait simultanément dˋarriver. Aussitôt, tous les invitées dans la salle ce positionnèrent. Riù ravala rapidement sa salive à lˋinstant précis où que les flammes des torches ce mirent à baisser ensembles, dans un silence inquiétant.

Tout devint noir, ou seule la lumière de la lune illuminait la salle de danse. Soudain, un gros tremblement secoua les environs. Cette secousse était plus violente que toutes les catastrophes naturelles pouvaient causées.

Tous les Krashmals perdirent lˋéquilibre, nˋarrivant plus à ce tenir correctement. Sans crier garde, un épais brouillard envahit la pièce au grand complet, avec des mélanges de poussières et par une vapeur toxique.

Finalement, les tremblements finirent par cesser et tous le monde purent se relever. Il y eut alors une ombre dˋun affreux dragon qui serpentait sur les murs. Et, cˋest alors qu'une ombre semblable à un nuage orageux, se matérialisa en une silhouette massive. Cet aspect fit rapidement comprendre qu'elle était dangereuse et qui lançait des éclairs puissants de chaque coté.

Le jeune Krashmal trembla de tous son être, tel que les autres en face du gros nuage volcanique qui sˋétait hâté dans la pièce. A travers de ce brouillard, apparut une immense colonne de feu qui sˋempara de la salle du trône. Sur ce, les flammes se dissipèrent et laissèrent place à un homme vêtue dˋun habit dune élégance machiavélique, où sa chevelure faisait penser à un véritable dragon qui avait des cornes par-dessus son crane.

Continuant sa route, Riù remarqua que le demi-homme demi-dragon, avait traversé la foule pour aller rejoindre Kiara, afin de sˋassoir à ses cotés, à lˋintérieur de son trône géant aux symboles très anciens. Enfin installé, lˋhomme afficha un merveilleux sourire envers son épouse, tout en lui embrassant sa main.

Puis ensuite, lˋhomme tourna lentement le regard en direction de lˋassemblé, sous une observation froide, hostile et sans-cœur qui rendait Riù beaucoup plus faible, or apeuré.

Pétrifié, cˋest alors que le fils du dragon remarquait que tous les Krashmal sˋétaient agenouillées les uns après les autres, dans un respect attentionnés. Sans plus aucun choix, Riù dut faire pareille et se mettre à genou pour son père.

Sous un long silence révérencieux, cˋest ainsi que Beurk se leva de son trône, au même moment où que les autres se levèrent pour lˋattendre parler :

\- Chers complices. Nous voila désormais arriver vers une nouvelle ère, où nos adversaires ramperons à notre arrivés surprenantes. Oh oui, les Karmadors nˋauront plus aucune chance face à nous et surtout, face à mon fils qui vient de naître. Ah, je sens déjà sa présence près de moi. Qu'il se montre à présent face au Krashmal Suprême ! Des frissons parcouraient le long du corps de Riù, étant donné de ce moment si crucial, où il nˋavait plus le choix, mais se montrer, malgré ses craintes.

Celui-ci fixait alertement le professeur Nécrophore qui le regardait en retour.

\- Fils, sˋéleva dˋun ton tonitruant Beurk. Je te prierais de te montrer, avant que ma patience n'atteigne ses limites. Puis soudain, le savant fou décida dˋaller à la place du jeune homme pour rencontrer le maître incontesté de tous les Krashmals.

Pour lˋinstant, Riù devait compter que sur le scientifique pour sauver la situation qu'il allait devoir confronter....


	3. Chapitre 3: Honneur ou déshonneur

\- Ô mon grand seigneur, débuta le professeur Nécrophore en sˋinclinant face à son seigneur. Je dois vous avouez que vous êtes vraiment tôt, en cette heure-ci et...

\- Où est mon fils, Nécrophore ? Questionnait avec articulation le Krashmal Suprême. Vous, qui avez assistez à de nombreuses naissance, grâce à la machine à clone, devriez savoir où se cache mon fils. Vous êtes toujours présent lors des heureux événements, si je me trompe pas, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, mon seigneur, sˋélança à la fureur Nécrophore en balançant expressivement ses bras autour de lui. Quelle question ! Pour être honnête avec VOUS, jˋai participé à sa création qui a eu un grand succès phénoménal. La preuve, j'ai eu mes globes oculaires qui ont faillis sortir de ma tête, tellement qu'il était impressionnant ! Mais, poursuivit-t-il. La question demeure encore coincée dans mes tympans, tel que les autres dans la pièce qui doivent ce demander la même chose : Où est donc votre fils ?

\- Nécrophore ! Interrompait impatiemment Beurk. Je nˋai pas le temps de jouer à vos devinettes ! Je sais que vous me cachez quelque chose, mais je finirais tôt ou tard par le découvrir.

\- Il ne nous cache rien, mon amour, rassura prudemment Kiara, inquiète et qui entra elle-même dans le jeu du savant-fou.

\- Ah, vraiment ? Pourquoi d'abord il nous fait perdre du temps ! Toutefois, je peux ressentir la présence de notre clone qui est si près et qui n'ose pas avancé. Argh ! Fils ! Fils ! Où te trouves-tu, bon sang ? Décidément, Riù prit vaillamment son courage à deux mains. Celui-ci commença à marcher vers son père.

Ses entrailles se tortillèrent dès qu'il croisa le regard perçant de son père. Ses pupilles étaient d'une couleur apocalyptique comme les flammes, ce qui était terrifiant. Le cœur du jeune homme battait à la chamade à mesure qu'il avançait en direction de lui, tandis que son souffle était court, puisqu'il ne pouvait guère détacher ses yeux de ceux du regard éclairants du grand Krashmal.

Poursuivant à lˋappeler sans relâche, Beurk dressa bientôt son regard sur le jeune homme devant lui, alors que Nécrophore avait une inquiétude qui se lisait sur son visage.

\- Père, je suis là, répondit Riù. Soudain Beurk ce tût indistinctement, en emmenant un lourd silence qui lˋenvahit au grand complet. Il y eut une vague de murmures qui serpentaient de partout dans la salle dˋaudiance, ce qui taraudait lˋesprit du jeune homme.

Cependant, le Krashmal Suprême marcha lentement vers son fils, sur un coup dˋœil perplexe et surpris. Il vérifia encore si lˋhomme devant lui ne sˋétait pas trompé, ou plutôt lui, selon sa vision flamboyante.

\- Fils ? Sˋexclamait celui-ci en levant un sourcil. Tu...tu es bien mon clone ?

\- Mais oui, père. C'est moi, votre fils, répondit directement Riù en déposant sa main sur son cœur.

\- Vois-tu, mon bien-aimé ? Ajouta Kiara a son mari. Notre amour, à crée un fils magnifique qui possède une voix charmeur et une force monstrueuse. Et, comme tu peux le constater, il est né sous le signe du Cafard, tout comme toi, ce qui signifie que vous êtes deux à disposer dˋune apparence hypnotique et attirante.

\- Tu rigole, j'espère ? Contredit sévèrement le Krashmal Suprême entre ses dents, où se trouvait deux canines pointus faire face à son fils. Par les cendres de Ulf, il y a eu surement un virus qui a endommagé la machine à clone, ce qui a offert une horreur de la nature.

\- Il nˋy a pas eu dˋerreur, corrigea machinalement Kiara. Cˋest bel et bien ton fils qui se trouve devant toi. Alors, tu ferais mieux de lˋaccepter, même si ce n'est pas un dragon qui est à ta porté.

\- Dˋaccord, accordait sur un ton brusque Beurk. Néanmoins, jˋaimerais savoir si mon fils peut, malgré sa malformation, cracher de puissant jet de flammes comme son père. Tout à coup, Riù sentit alors une immense frayeur sˋinstaller sur son visage, surtout chez le professeur Nécrophore qui était au courant de ses pouvoirs.

Le savant fou devait à cet instant réagir et vite, avant que le Kashmal Suprême ne ce doute de quelque chose et qu'il le jette aux requins.

Soudain, le scientifique prit parole :

\- Mais bien-sur qu'il peut cracher du feu, ô grand souverain ! Lançait-il, où qu'il se déplaçait prétentieusement vers le jeune homme pour lui glisser secrètement un piment rouge dans ses mains.

À partir de cette occasion, Riù, ne prêtant aucune attention sur les deux Krashmals qui parlèrent ensembles, se pressa à prendre lˋingrédient piquant pour le diriger rapidement à ses lèvres.

\- Bon, très bien, répondit calmement Beurk, après avoir discuté avec le savant fou. Je vous fais confiance Nécrophore, assez pour que je vous laisse la vie sauve. Fils, reprit-il en jetant un regard concentré envers son clone. Il est maintenant temps de faire sortir les flammes hors de toi. Souffle, souffle grandement les flammes de lˋenfer ! Dans une agitation accidentée, dut au piment fort qui lui brûlait la gorge, Riù avait le visage rouge intense et, une affreuse chaleur prit possession de son corps.

Et, cˋest alors que sur plusieurs observation embarrassés, que Riù ce mit à ouvrir la bouche qui laissa échapper un nuage de fumer, tout en lâchant un cri de terreur. Celui-ci déclencha alors une propulsion de son pouvoir, ou aux mouvements de ses mains, sortirent des étincelles électrisantes qui allèrent frapper frénétiquement le Krashmal Suprême.

Sur-le-champ, Beurk laissa échapper un hurlement de douleur, causé par lˋélectricité qui avait atteint sa barbichette noir et grise. Cela créa une lourde panique dans la salle, étranglant Riù d'une affolement ultime.

\- Ma barbe ! Sˋécria avec agitation le demi-homme demi-dragon qui se leva de son trône, tandis que Viak et Nécrophore tentèrent de le soulager avec nˋimporte quel moyen. Ma ravissante barbichette est décoiffée ! Quelle damnation !

\- Calmez-vous mon seigneur, tranquillisa avec inquiétude le Krashmal masqué. Vous ne voudriez pas perdre vos pouvoirs à cause dˋune erreur commise par votre clone. Et surtout, vous êtes toujours aussi magnifique que prévue avec ce nouveau style foudroyant, ô grand souverain. Sur ceci, Beurk se calma, malgré sa honte et, jeta à nouveau son infâme regard sur Riù qui demeura silencieux, tous en baissant la vue.

\- Quelle honte ! Mon fils ne peut guère cracher du feu ! Ça fait pitié et déshonorer notre famille qui avait confiance à ce que nous ayons un dragon à la fière allure, chers Krashmals. Tout est maintenant perdu à jamais ! Soudain, Kiara en désaccord absolue avec ce que son mari avait annoncé, répondit à voix haute :

\- Tu as tort, mon bien-aimé. Notre fils, à un pouvoir extraordinairement résistant, ce qui détermine tous de suite que notre enfant deviendra épique. Tellement, qu'il renversera les Karmadors, pas vrai ?

Beurk resta un moment silencieux, en affichant une sérieuse posture songeur, en ne lâchait pas son fils du regard. Puis, après avoir réfléchit, le Krashmal Suprême se mit à marcher vers le Krashmal. Sans tarder, celui-ci leva hautement le menton de celui-ci à partir de son index, si intensément, que le corps du jeune homme ce leva dˋun coup à la même hauteur du souverain de mal.

\- Écoute moi bien, mon fils, annonça t-il en lui tenant sa mâchoire. Je vais être forcé de tˋaccepter tel que tu es, puisque ta mère semble bien tˋaimé plus que tous au monde. Aussi, enchaînait Beurk. Nous avons tous les deux des pouvoirs mortellement meurtriers. Après tous, électricités et flammes, font de fabuleux désastres, vrai ?

\- Oh que si père, justifiait Riù qui se libéra. Vous verrez, chères parents, que je serai celui qui vous combleras jusqu'à votre dernier souffle !

\- Espérons-le, déclarait sévèrement son père. Mais à présent, il faudrait nous concentrer à te trouve un nom.

\- À la bonne heure, chanta heureusement Nécrophore qui arrivait sur place. Alors, ô toute-puissance, comment allez vous nommez votre clone ?

\- Je crois bien qu'il se nommera ainsi...Réfléchit momentanément Beurk en regardant son fils. Qu'il se nommera ainsi, selon le mal de cœur que jˋai lorsque je lˋobserve trop longtemps et qui me donne la nausée...Riù.

\- Cˋest splendide, admettait Nécrophore qui nota le nom dans son calepin. Cˋest dˋailleurs un nom très populaire pour quelqu'un comme lui. N'ais-je pas raison... Riù ?

\- Absolument, annonçait Riù.

\- Et bien, cela s'est très bien passer, déclarait ouvertement Beurk. En cet instant qui nous soulage en grand, je souhaite ainsi que la fête continue.

Cˋest ainsi que les festivités reprirent dans la salle dˋaudience, où les violonistes firent embarquer les parents de Riù dans une valse. Tandis que ce moment arrivait, l'adolescent se concentra à sa nouvelle vie qu'il allait avoir avec sa famille, les autres membres de sa race et les événements a venir. Le Krashmal se sentait officiellement prêt pour les accomplir.


	4. Chapitre 4: A la rescousse d'Ulf

(1 an plus tard )

Durant la journée, Riù sˋamusait à suivre le nuage noirâtre, sˋélevant des ténèbres que sa mère lui avait faite apparaître pour lˋoccuper, dont la forme provoqua ainsi un souffle brûlant sur tous ce qui bougeait.

Un bruit de craquement sinistre accompagnait chacune des ondulations de cette terrifiante chose que le jeune Krashmal appréciait tant, jusqu'au où que la forme en déchaînement, sˋéclipsa entre ses mains. Sur ce, Riù demeura aussitôt silencieux, puisqu'il nˋeut dˋidée.

Mais quelques instants après, le jeune homme ce souvenue alors que dans lˋune de ses poches, ce dissimulait un long objet très mince et utile, en cas dˋennuie prolongée. Sur-le-champ, Riù sortit une petite flûte qui était parfaitement sculpté en bois, avec des symboles miniatures qui furent inscrits de partout. Cˋétait en faite, une flûte enchantée que sa mère lui avait donné et qui avait comme pouvoir, dˋhypnotiser les malheureux qui l'écoutèrent. Bien que le scélérat nˋavait pas ce pouvoir, lˋinstrument de musique lui facilitait mieux la tache.

Le Krashmal se cacha bientôt derrière une clôture, puisqu'il avait entendu du bruit approcher en vitesse dans la direction de sa maison qui intéressait plusieurs curieux. Prenant de grande mesure stricte, Riù décida dˋagir, car bientôt, surgit deux jeunes adolescents. 

\- Allez, viens ! Nˋaie pas peur ! Incitait lˋuns des adolescents aux longs cheveux blond et qui tirait son autre copain par le poignet.

\- Mais veux-tu arrêter une minute, avertit sérieusement lˋautre garçon. Je ne crois pas que ça sois une très bonne idée de nous approcher de cette maison. Nous devrions juste partir et mentir aux autres.

\- Espèce de poule mouillée ! Chanta sur un ton moqueur le grand garçon, en imitant soudainement un poulet. Je le savais déjà que tu nˋavais pas le courage de venir par ici. Attends que je le dise à tous le monde de notre quartier. Tu ne voudrais pas les décevoir, nˋest-ce pas ?

\- Oh que non, rétorqua directement le gamin.

-Et, tu ne voudrais pas que je te prenne en photo, alors que tu es effrayé ?

\- Tu ne ferais pas une telle chose de la sorte, pas vrai ? Osait demander le jeune garnement.

\- Je risque beaucoup de me gêner, répondit avec satisfaction lˋadolescent aux longs cheveux. Alors, tu es mieux de te décider.

\- Bon très bien ! Clamait le gamin. Mais après, fiche moi la paix, dˋaccord ? Soudain, alors que les deux jeunes garnements ce mirent en route pour se rendre sur le balcon, Riù, commença à suivre les adolescents derrière eux, tout en restant le plus discret possible.

Le Krashmal voulait ce tenir prêt pour son coup, afin dˋattaquer les jeunes. Toujours aux aguets, Riù arrêta de poursuivre son chemin, pour ainsi mettre son plan à exécution, à lˋinstant précis où que les garçons stoppèrent leurs gestes sur le balcon, où se trouvait des gargouilles qui décoraient la façade.

\- En tous cas, soupirait le plus vieux des adolescents en prenant des photos. Elle est vraiment laide la baraque.

\- Apparemment, continua lˋautre ami, dˋune voix tremblante. Il y a des rumeurs comme quoi les gens disent qu'il y a des entités qui vivent à lˋintérieur. Même, je pense qu'il y a une famille de Krashmals qui habitent ici !

\- Des Krashmals, ici ? Sˋétonnait lˋimmature qui prenait toujours des photos. Mais voyons donc, tous le monde le sait très bien que les Krashmals nˋexistent plus ! Et soudain, une voix derrière eux vint par les interrompre soudainement :

\- Ah ! C'est ce que tu crois, jeune morveux, lançait Riù, ou les adolescents firent volte-face à lˋhomme. Cˋest alors que ceux-ci se mirent à reculer lentement, alors que le malfrat avançait vers les enfants.

\- Qui...qui êtes-vous ? Questionnait le garçonnet qui tremblait de la voix.

\- Moi ? Je suis Riù. À propos, je suis éperdument désenchanté de faire votre connaissance. Donc, débuta t-il sombrement. Nous ne croyons plus à lˋexistence des Krashmals, pas vrai ? Mais, détrompez-vous, car ils existent. La preuve, j'en suis un. Amusant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Écoutez, trancha le plus vieux. Nous ne voulons pas dˋennuis. Croyez-moi, je peux me battre et vous envoyer au plancher.

\- Et moi, je peux faire griller les idiots qui pensent pouvoir nous confronter, sˋesclaffait bruyamment Riù. Mais, j'ai un autre moyen pour vous faire peur. Puis, il porta la flûte, jusqu'à ses lèvres. Et maintenant, il est temps que vous vous divertissez, dans le but que vous survivez. 

Avec un plaisir sadique non dissimulé, le Krashmal se mit à jouer de son infernal instrument de musique. Avant même que les adolescents ne puissent faire le moindre mouvement, la symphonie les frappèrent de plein fouet et les firent danser ridiculement sur place.

Ils tentèrent le tous pour boucher leurs oreilles, mais les ondes sonores étaient plus puissant et prenait le dessus.

\- Dansez ! Dansez comme que vous ne lˋavez jamais osez auparavant ! Riait avec méprit le malfaiteur qui endiablait ses mains, comme un chef dˋorchestre, ce qui attira le regard des pauvres enfants sous hypnose qui suivirent les gestes de lˋhomme.

Et de nouveau, la mélodie envoûtante retentit dans toute la ruelle et la musique devint immédiatement entraînante. Fougueusement, Riù les entraînèrent dans la ruelle, emplies de rats qui venues subitement encerclés les garçons pour ce joindre à leurs fascinante danse du Krashmal qui y mit tous son énergie.

En poursuivant, les notes sˋégrenaient parfaitement aux tympans, diabolique, cristallines comme les ténèbres dans lˋobscurité que les adolescents admiraient tant. Et au bout de quelques minutes, le son de la flûte était comme une invitation, sous le moindre sentiment de regret.

Où quˋelle soit, les enfants lˋentendaient et ils étaient condamnés pour lˋécouter éternellement, dépendant la musique que Riù soufflait. Aussitôt, alors que celui-ci cessa de jouer de son instrument ensorcelé, cˋest ainsi que le sol se mit à tanguer sur place, dˋoù qu'un vent terrible soufflait vers les jeunes enfants, en les faisant basculer par terre.

Tous à coup, des ombres gluantes se mirent à déferler sur eux pour les encercler vicieusement, tandis que les gargouilles qui étaient situés devant la maison du Krashmal, se réveillèrent aux sons de la flûte enchantée pour se retrouver au dessus des adolescents.

\- Réveillez-vous à présent, ordonna subitement le Krashmal aux adolescents qui ce secouèrent difficilement en titubant sur place. Soudain, un sifflement hérissant se firent entendre parmi les monstrueuses statues de pierre qui formèrent une ombre massive.

Enfin revenue à eux, les deux garçons commencèrent à rentrer dans une horrible frayeur face aux gargouilles qui fouettèrent lˋair avec leurs queues horribles et pointilleuses.

\- Ayez pitié de nous, sˋécria le plus vieux des garçons en reculant vigilamment de quelques pas. Nous vous promettons de ne plus revenir par ici !

Sur ceci, lˋun des diablotins poussa soudainement un hurlement qui vrilla les oreilles des jeunes enfants, reconnaissant que ce nˋétait qu'un vulgaire mensonge qu'il avait dit. Et à cet instant, les deux garnements tournèrent leurs regards pétrifiés vers les monstres qui possédèrent des yeux qui ne reflétèrent aucune lumière, mais seulement une malignité malfaisante.

\- Oh que cˋest amusant, sˋétonna avec amusement Riù qui sourit, impressionné. Tantôt, vous étiez prêtes à faire le grand coup du siècle, alors que maintenant, vous vous trouvez à être effrayés par tous. Et dire que vous voulez que je vous prenne en pitiés. Je pense qui lˋest temps que je vous apprenne une leçon à propos des Krashmals.

Soudain, Riù jeta un regard vers les gargouilles, en sifflant entre ses doigts, ce qui attirait les monstres de pierre sur le vif. Approchant ses lèvres en direction de sa flûte enchanté, le jeune homme ce mit à jouer une note aiguë qui sonnait envoûtante et mélodieuse aux tympans des diablotins.

Cˋétait comme ils recevraient des ordres et quˋils étaient obligé d'obéir sans regret. Sachant alors quˋils étaient sous le point dˋêtre dans le trouble, les deux garçons décidèrent de fuir les lieux, à lˋinstar précis où que les gargouilles effectuèrent un court volé plané pour les chassés, en accompagnant le tous par leurs hurlements assourdissant qui terrorisaient les adolescents, rendus maintenant au loin, en train de ce faire chauffé les fesses par les gargouilles.

Pendant ce temps, un rire fou prenait le dessus de Riù qui était fière de ce qu'il avait accompli pour ce débarrasser encore les indésirables, toujours amateurs de sensation forte. Immédiatement, celui-ci entendit au loin : 

\- Riu ! Remmène tes fesses a la maison, c'est important ! C'étais Bansheesa, sa cousine. Tout de suite, le Krashmal courut en direction de sa demeure, ou l'attendait l'autre Krashmale. Une fois au balcon, sa cousine ajouta :

\- Ton père te cherche partout. Il a une mission dˋune très grande importance, répondit Bansheesa.

\- Une mission ? Sˋécriait le Krashmal en ayant un regard béant. Tu veux dire, une vraie mission de Krashmal ?

\- Euh... oui, déclarait la perfide jeune fille. Sérieusement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Beurk te lˋas confié ? Peu importe, suis moi et nous verrons bien ce qui s'en suit.

En entrant chez lui, Riù constata la présence de nombreuses personnes qui lui étaient familiers et qui se retrouvaient au salon.

\- Riù, mon fils, résonna aimablement Kiara. Nous tˋattendions pour qu'on discute de ta première mission que tu feras. Ton grand-père qui nˋest plus, aurait aimé ça te voir accomplir cette mission.

\- Paix à son âme maléfique, soulignait Riù en regardant le portrait du quatre-vingts dix septième Krashmal Suprême au mur. J'en suis certain qu'il ce comporte à la merveille, au Paradis des Méchants. Alors, reprit-il. Cˋest quoi ce grand jour qui arrive à notre porter ?

Soudain, avant même que la Krashmale puisse lui répondre, une autre voix lança alors :

\- Chers complices. Tous à coup, tous les regards ce mirent à croiser le hall dˋentrée, où ce trouvait nul autre que le Krashmal Suprême, ce qui faisait immédiatement incliner loyalement les Krashmals, en guise de respect.

\- Fils, reprit Beurk, viens ici pour qu'on puisse discuter dˋaffaires importantes tous les deux.

\- Jˋarrive père, sˋexécuta sur le vif le jeune Krashmal, malgré, sa voix bredouillé. Arrivant prestement face à lˋindividu qu'il craignait par-dessus tous, Riù ce força à se montrer positivement sympathique face à son père. Alors, de quoi vous voulez me parlez ?

\- Riù, soupira calmement le souverain. Aujourd'hui, est un grand jour pour tous les Krashmals du monde entier ET, en particulier...toi ! Tu dois être au courant que cˋest le concours du mal en ce jour. Sait-tu ce que cela veut dire au-delà de ta soi-disant... intelligence ?

\- Oh que oui, père ! Cela veut dire, qu'il faut que je me concentre à faire pleins de mauvaises actions, dans le but que je puisse gagner lˋhonneur de notre famille, en lˋas noircissant le plus possible, déclarait spontanément le jeune homme, optimiste. Est-ce ceci que vous vouliez entendre de moi ?

\- Malheureusement non, soupira ainsi le Krashmal Suprême Fais-moi une faveur et va donc prendre place sur le divan avec ta mère et Bansheesa, pour que tu puisses écouter la vrai raison.

Soudain, Riù alla rejoindre sa famille sur le canapé, malgré son affreuse cousine qui ce moqua de ce dernier, en lui faisant des grimaces grossiers.

\- Mes chères complices, commença Beurk. Voila le moment tant attendu depuis des siècles, où finalement ce moment agrandira notre puissante famille. Et oui, cˋest le concours du mal qui va tout déterminer vos plus gargantuesques missions. Levez-vous à présent, ordonna t-il aux autres, tandis que sa famille restèrent assises.

\- Que sont vos ordres, votre altesse ? Demanda sur un ton calme le Krashmal au masque remplies de rubis rouge.

\- Mon tout dévoué Viak, enchaîna le Krashmal Suprême qui venu à la rencontre de son associé le plus fidèle. Toi, qui est la personne à qui que je fais le plus confiance, je vais tˋoffrir la chance de guider les autres Krashmals pour qu'ils ne sentent pas perdus. Durant ce temps, le professeur Nécrophore, qui a inventé une invention spectaculairement destructive, tˋemmènera sur un champs de golf, situé au Mont-Royal, pour qu'ensembles, vous puissiez brûlez ce maudit terrain que je déteste tant. Aussi, ajouta sérieusement Beurk. Assure-toi qu'aucuns dˋentres vous ce fassent prendre au piège par Duplicata, Caoutchouc, ou pire, Éra en personne qui risquerait dˋanéantir ce concours si amusant à nos yeux. Je vous avertis, il faut que TOUT soit merveilleusement accomplit et parfait. Aucune erreur ne sera acceptée.

Viak répondit en retour :

\- Il est inutile de sˋalarmer, puisque vous savez très bien, ô toute-puissance, que les Krashmals ont toujours connus la victoire.

\- Que Ulf te porte conseil, mon ami, annonça solennellement le grand dragon. Puis, cˋest alors que Viak ce retourna vers ces autres confrères qui eurent un sentiment déjà victorieux qui ce lisait dans leurs cœurs et, activèrent de leurs pouvoirs, le portail verdoyante que le professeur Nécrophore leurs avaient offerts.

Ensembles, ils disparurent vers les portes mystères qui se fermèrent dans un perçant bruit de succion. Lorsque enfin tous revenue au calme, Beurk ce tourna vers sa famille qui lˋobservèrent pour lˋécouter. Cˋest alors que lˋhomme prit parole

\- Ma chères familles. Depuis toujours, jˋai rêvé que vous puissiez enfin accomplir le grand coup du siècle qui pourrait changer à jamais notre existence. Aujourd'hui, votre mission ce trouvera au Musée Des Beaux-arts de Montréal, où est enfermé une relique très ancienne qui est malheureusement entre les mains répugnants des Bizz. C'est lˋesprit de Ulf, notre maître à tous. Et oui, mort depuis des siècles, mais comble de bonheur, son fantôme réincarné dans le corps dˋun loup, est revenu dans ce nouveau monde pour nous aidées.

\- La mission, sera de récupérer le vase où est emprisonner le spectre maudit dˋUlf et, de le sauver, avant que ses malheureux citoyens ne puissent raconter des histoires absurdes à propos de lui.

\- Parfait, trancha fièrement Bansheesa. Je suis partante pour accomplir vos ordres et dˋen faire dˋun usage machiavélique !

\- Tsu, tsu, tsu, interrompu subitement Beurk. Jeune fille, je comprends ton avis sadique de pouvoir enfin exécuter un plan aussi extraordinaire. Mais malheureusement, ça ne seras pas toi qui prendra les rennes de cette mission.

À ce moment, le Krashmal Suprême prit une immense respiration et, inspira profondément, comme si il se sentait coupable que sa nièce ne puisse pas être la chef de cette opération.

\- Jˋai plutôt choisis que ça seras Riù, lˋauteur de cette mission.

\- Quoi ? S'écria Bansheesa, colérique.

\- Vous voulez que ça soit moi qui dirige ma famille, père ? Demanda le jeune homme qui exultait dˋun grand bonheur.

\- Désastreusement...si, maugréa Beurk.

\- Mais, mon oncle, alarmait Bansheesa, sous un regard découragé. Pourquoi vous voulez que ça soit absolument lui qui gère la mission, plutôt que moi ? Vous savez très bien que cˋest un bon à rien !

\- Ça je le sais, admit Beurk. Mais, je veux que ça soit Riù, puisque je veux voir, même si je ne serais pas présent sur les lieux, si il peut vraiment accomplir une mission. À présent, trêve de bavardage et concentrez vous.

\- Riù, Bansheesa, interpella avec douceur leurs mère Kiara. Par ici, je vous prie.

Aussitôt, les jeunes adultes allèrent rejoindre la souveraine du mal a l'intérieur du cercler, où ce trouvait sphère en cristal.

\- Il est lˋheure de partir, les enfants. Attachez vos ceintures. Tous à coup, la boule de cristal ce mit à libérer une bourrasque de vent qui les aspirer de plein fouet, afin de les faire voyager parmi les ondes de choc.

Peu de temps après, ils apparurent finalement devant la façade du Musée des Beaux-arts.

\- Bel endroit pour gâcher tout le plaisir des humains. J'espère que tu as un plan Riu ? Il serait bien regrettable d'arriver la, les mains vides, Insista avidement Bansheesa. Quelques minutes après, Riu répondit ceci :

\- T'inquiète pas, cousine, rassura le Krashmal. Grâce à mon génie, j'ai un plan qui fera fureur sur tout ce monde. Venez plus près pour savoir comment nous procéderons.

Pendant ce temps, une grande assembler avait eu lieu dans la Galerie des Bronzes, ou que dˋinnombrables visiteurs furent invitées pour venir voir la grande salle qui était ornés par de superbes sculptures en bronze, dans un décor luminaire qui sˋharmonisèrent avec nˋimporte quelle œuvres.

Cependant, non loin de ses chefs-d'œuvre, se trouva un gros vase de bronze dˋun or étincelant, sertie de saphirs et dˋémeraudes qui le mettait dans un état imposante. En son centre, une peinture ancienne représentait une créature monstrueuse qui était celui dˋun loup noir, avec de larges griffes acérés, des crocs assez menaçants et des yeux meurtriers.

Il était évident que cette merveille, était le centre dˋattention dans tout lˋassemble des étonnantes créations, même si elle paraissait un peu sinistre vis-à-vis des autres qui écoutèrent malgré tous le guide leurs parlés

\- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, déclara à haute voix lˋaccompagnateur. Approchez vous de cet étonnant monument historique qui renferme plusieurs mystères à son sujet. Cher public, si vous voyez bien, ce vase sˋécoule de plusieurs années dˋici. D'ailleurs, leur dessin en dit tout. Normal, puisque cette cruche viens du temps des premiers viking de la Norvège qui nous font découvrir une grande histoire derrière cet illustration. Le savez-vous ? Demanda lˋhomme au public demeurant toujours aussi silencieux.

\- Non, personne ne veut sˋessayer ? Alors, poursuivons. Les chroniques que renferme cette chose, est tout à fait véridique, selon de ce que les explorateurs ont racontés à son sujet et qui pourrait nous donner la chair de poule. En vérité, ce reliquaire-ci, appartenait à un être abominable qui avait un cœur aussi glacé que la mort. Il fut jadis le grand seigneur des Krashmals. Étonnant, vous ne trouvez pas ? On raconte même qu'aujourd'hui, serait le jour de sa liberté, où qu'il reviendrait sous sa forme bestial, afin de poursuivre sa terreur.

Soudain, une grande inquiétude ce mit à ce lire sur le visage de chacune des personnes qui se trouvaient près du vase qui reposait sur un piédestal en marbre, tandis que le guide ce mit tous de suite à rire bruyamment :

\- Heureusement que ceci nˋest qu'une légende, puisque nous savons bien que les Krashmals nˋexistent plus et que seul nos amies les Karmadors, sont vraies à notre regard.

\- Et comme le dit très bien ma fille, vives les Karmadors ! Lançait une autre accompagnatrice qui dirigeait un autre groupe vers une salle différente. Cˋest une bonne chose que ces satanés Krashmals ne soient plus dans ce monde et qu'enfin, de braves héros nous protègent.

\- Absolument ! Nous pouvons en conclure que nous vivons une belle époque. Rien au monde ne pourra détruire notre bonheur, mes amies, déclarait jovialement le gardien, en partageant un rire enjoué avec les autres.

Alors qu'une atmosphère positive domina la Galerie des Bronzes, il y eut soudain quelque chose dˋétrange qui se produisit dans toute la pièce, faisant apeurer les visiteurs qui jetèrent leurs regards au plafond.

Toutes les lumières qui se retrouvaient au dessus, commencèrent à vaciller durement et assez fort pour faire exploser un des projecteurs à découpes qui fusionnaient leurs lumières sur la relique.

Puis, lorsqu'enfin tous revenue à la normal peu après, une voix complètement en arrière du groupe sˋéleva :

\- Bravo, bravo. Quel belle présentation ! Riait le ton dˋun homme qui applaudit des mains. Soudain, tous les yeux ce pointèrent vers un individu aux habits complètement différents des autres, où que la foule le laissait passer. Vos paroles ont si bien réjouis l'assemblée de la Galerie des Bronzes. D'ailleurs, vous mériteriez même une récompense de notre part. Qu'en pensez-vous, mère ?

Tous à coup, les trois autres projecteurs à découpes, balancèrent leurs lumières sur une femme qui apparue au milieu de lˋassemblé, où elle était vêtue dˋune robe à volants, ondulés et par un chapeau noir dans un style victorien.

\- Et pourquoi pas une petite leçon, afin qu'on les éduques plus sur notre histoire ? Vous devriez tous avoir honte de vous êtes moquez du premier Krashmal Suprême... surtout en cette période-ci

\- Mais pourquoi donc, chère madame ? Il nˋy n'a aucun risque à parler contre des personnages immondes. De tout façon, ses insignifiant personnages ne sont plus de ce monde pour nous entendre, alors faisons la fête, raconta le gardien.

Sous un rire glacé qui prit possession de Kiara, celle-ci partagea sur le vif un regard machiavélique avec son fils, face à ce que le gardien avait dit. Bientôt, il vint une lueur verdâtre qui se mit à luire dans les yeux de la femme méchante et, une brume noire jaillit de sa bouche pour venir encercler le groupe de visiteurs rapidement.

Cˋest alors que la maléfique reprit parole :

\- Nous existons depuis la nuit des temps. Mesdames et messieurs, jˋai lˋheureuse nouvelle de vous annoncez que les Krashmals sont de retour, grâce a Ulf !

Aussitôt une ombre ondulée, ce mit à briller dˋun éclat malfaisant dans les yeux de la Krashmale qui récitait une formule dˋensorcellement dˋune très grande puissance, dans une langue étrangère et guttural.

Voyant alors le danger arriver, lˋaccompagnateur hurla de toute ses forces, afin dˋappeler les gardiens de sécurités qui se hâtèrent prestement dans la pièce. Mais hélas, ceux-ci tombèrent alors sous lˋaffreux piège de la Krashmale au chapeau victorien qui faisait appel à de plus grandes forces.

Cˋest alors qu'une masse dˋombres grouillantes apparurent dans lˋimmense salle lors de lˋinvocation. Puis, un son suraigu commença à retenir la Galerie des Bronzes. Cˋétait un cri démentiel et inhumain, qu'aucun organes vocales connu nˋauraient put reproduire, ce résonnant dans la salle.

Le seul bruit pouvant sˋen rapproché, dans lˋidée, était le cri de douleur infini de quelqu'un qui subissait au châtiment corporel. Mais cˋétait cent fois plus pire et dˋautres sons indescriptibles sˋy mêlaient. Ce vacarme était assourdissant !

Tous les policiers sˋétaient bouchées les oreilles en tombant au sol pour grimacer, puisque leurs tympans semblèrent être sous le point dˋéclater. Quelques instants après, Bansheesa, qui fut lˋœuvre de ce brouhaha, apparut sur place, en observant tous les invités, sous une expression sadique.

\- Riù, très chère, soupira à voix haute la jeune Krashmale. Fais nous lˋhonneur de leurs offrir une leçon qui ne vont jamais oublier.

Riù, qui avait demeuré dans un parfait silence, décida de ce rendre vers le vase qui rayonnait plus que le soleil dardant de dehors, pour le prendre par les anses.

Au même moment, le Krashmal sentit son cœur sˋaccélérer, dont un sourire malveillant pouvait bien ce lire dans son visage, dès que les renforts encerclèrent lui et les autres Krashmals.

\- Haut les mains, misérables monstres ! Ordonna sévèrement l'un des officier qui braqua son pistolet vers le jeune homme. Au nom de tous les Karmadors, je vous arrête pour infraction et menace envers le public !

Sur le champ, les trois malfaiteurs explosèrent dans un rire tonitruant qui donnait un espoir nonchalant aux publics, ainsi que de nombreux frissons. Aucune sortie de secours nˋétaient plus disponible.

Une peur contagieuse leurs taraudèrent terriblement leurs cœurs, alors que les Krashmals gagnèrent une grande domination total envers quoi que ce soit.

Cˋest alors que Riù osa sˋavancer vers le public, ignorant les risques à prendre avec les armes qui ce pointèrent sur lui, ce qui lˋamusait, puisque le jeune homme le savait que ses pouvoirs étaient plus dangereux que de simples revolver. Le Krashmal prit parole :

\- Pauvres nigauds qui pensent pouvoir me faire peur avec vos armes. La honte devrait ce lire dans vos visages, messieurs les policiers. Vous verrez que très bientôt, je gouvernerai ce territoire que vous nous avez volés. Et seul la terreur vaincra vos cœurs !

De son rire, démoniaque, le méchant propulsa indistinctement le vase vers les renforts, avant même quˋils ouvrent le feu, créant le chaos dans la grande salle à laquelle que les citoyens paniquèrent dès que la relique ce fracassa au sol.

Cela ne prit que quelques secondes pour qu'enfin, un événement hallucinant puisse arriver dans la Galerie des Bronzes qui gagna une intensité de noirceur absolue, causé par le vase qui sˋétait brisé et qui avait ainsi répandue un large nuage de brouillard intense, lançant des petits jets électriques.

Cˋest ainsi qu'à ce moment, que les invitées ce mirent à croiser des yeux jaunes, provenant de la manifestation qui était effrayante, hypnotisant et surtout paralysant. Une espèce de frisson leurs traversèrent leurs esprits, coupant la respiration de chacun et les battements des cœurs.

Ils leurs semblèrent devenir comme de la glace : Froide et rigide. Quelques instants après, une géante créature vint finalement par apparaître sous sa vrai forme monstrueuse que seul les trois Krashmals pouvaient reconnaître, dont juste peu de frayeur ce lire sur eux.

Toutefois, ils avaient confiance en la monstrueuse bête qui était nulle autre que...lˋesprit mauvais de Ulf qui échappa alors un lourd cri spectrale dans tout la pièce, dont les murs ce décoraient par son ombre terrifiante.

Et bientôt les cœurs des invitées sˋaffolèrent à la recherche dˋun héros, mais ce fut inutile, or ils sˋavouèrent vaincu devant la monstruosité de la bête.

Puis, de ce moment cauchemardesque, que le gros loup se mit à hurler haut et fort, dans un nouveau cri qui se répercuta dans lˋesprit de tous. Certaines personnes, à lˋentente de ce son, sˋépouvantèrent et, étaient similaires par la douleur quˋils transportèrent.

Et puisque la créature détenait tellement dˋune grande domination supérieur sur lui, grâce à sa forme, les invitées durent sans aucun choix de ce voir obliger de sˋagenouiller par crainte de ce faire tuer par cette chose et les Krashmals.

La souveraine Kiara laissa donc échapper un gros rire machiavélique hors dˋelle qui rendait les autres mal à lˋaise, au moment précis où elle et les autres membres de sa famille, incluant Ulf.

Cependant, les lumières au plafond vacillèrent constamment à force que Riù, qui demeura toujours à la même place, rentra dans un rassemblement de ses dangereux pouvoirs, afin de terrorisé le public devant lui :

\- Pour terminer cette rencontre avec vous tous, résonna grandement le jeune homme, tandis que sa magie diabolique fusait des lignés électriques de partout. Souvenez-vous de mon nom lorsque vous allez vous trouvez devant les médias.

\- Je suis Riù, le seul et lˋunique ! Cˋest ainsi qu'en terminant le tous, que le malfaiteur sˋesclaffa fortement, dans un assemble lugubre à travers les foudroiements explosives de lˋélectricités qui se répercutèrent sur les uns aux autres, alors que le méchant et ses acolytes quittèrent finalement les lieux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juste pour vous dires, que vous risquez dˋattendre longtemps pour lˋautre chapitre, puisque dans les semaines à venir, je serai occupée. À plus...

**Author's Note:**

> Salut ! J'espère que vous allez aimez cette histoire que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à écrire. Cette Fan Fiction est destiné à tous ceux et celles qui ont été vraiment fan de l'émission Kaboum qui se diffusait sur les ondes de Télé-Québec. Le personnage principal est Riu. 
> 
> À propos de ma Fan Fiction, sachez que mon histoire est centrée que sur Riù, puisque que je trouve qu'il avait été un personnage assez ignorer, sois parce qu'il nˋétait pas beaucoup intelligent et qu'il volait souvent les idées des autres, ou bien pour une autre raison. Moi honnêtement, je le trouvais malgré tout, comme quelqu'un de formidable, même si c'était un Krashmal et que son but était de contrôler le monde. (Comme tous bons méchants le souhaitent, quoi ?) Moi le plus ce que jˋai aimée chez lui, cˋest comment il a aimé son fils tout au long des saisons et qu'il a finit par lˋaccepter lorsque celui-ci est allé à lˋAcadémie des Karmadors. Moment très magique. 
> 
> Pour en finir, juste pour vous signalez qu'il y aura quand même des Karmadors qui apparaitront dans certains chapitres, où leurs présences seront spectaculaire...


End file.
